A Little Too Long
by luv2watchtv
Summary: He had left it a little too long to come back. Now he would only see me one last time. One last time before I unwillingly left him. AU New Moon


**A Little Too Long**

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight

**Summary:** He had left it a little too long to come back. Now he would only see me one last time. One last time before I unwillingly left him. AU New Moon

**A/N** A short one shot. Please review and tell me what you thought.

* * *

Edward

There he was. His bronze hair, his topaz eyes, his pale skin. He looked the same. Still seventeen years of age.

"Bella…" he whispered slowly, the word dragging painfully out of his mouth as he stepped closer to me. I stopped breathing. He was clearer, more distinct, his voice as velvet and mesmerising as it had always been.

It was weird because over time, the visions of him started to deteriorate. The memories were hard to keep and whilst I would always remember him, I had mourned for the fact that my hallucinations blurred Edward. I was unable to see the small tiny things that before I had taken for granted and that had tortured me.

But they were there now. Glaring pointedly in my face.

He reached a hand towards me and I sat up slowly from my position of lying on the bed, staring at the pale hand inching slowly towards me. This was new. Never had I dreamt in my mind Edward reaching out towards me.

"Bella" His face was twisted, an unusual expression gracing his face

"Edward" I was delusional, talking to my own hallucinations. I watched in fascination as he smiled and my heart started beating erratically at the familiar crooked smile. I hadn't seen it in so long… too long.

"You're so clear. I can't believe it." The words were out of my mouth as I stared in confusion at my angel. I hadn't pictured him this clear in so long and the ache I had of missing him was starting to resurface.

"Bella – what do you mean?" He asked, stopping his movements towards me and I sighed as I replayed his voice in my head over and over. I had missed the sweet sound.

"I've never imagined you this clear before. Why am I all of a sudden now? Why now?" I laid my head back down on my pillow not taking my eyes of him. I was exhausted but I would not let my eyes close for fear of my dreamt up image of Edward disappearing. I needed these few moments alone with my insanity.

Edward frowned at me. My heart sank. I was stupid enough to upset my _imaginary _Edward.

"What are you talking about Bella?" He reached out towards me to lightly touch my face and I braced myself for the pain I would feel when nothing would touch me. It would be over. He would disappear before my eyes. Fade away into another part of my mind, unable to come back out.

Cold. Cold touched me. Ice cold. So unbelievably cold it shocked me and sent chills through me. I had never felt a cold touching me like this for so long. Too long.

I stared in shock as Edward lightly traced my face in his hands. I could _feel _him.

"Why are you looking like that at me Bella?"

"Why are, how, what?" Words were spilling out my mouth as my mind refused to acknowledge what was happening.

How could this be happening? How could I feel him?

"What Bella?" He asked as he sat down lightly on the bed, his fingers still on my face.

"Why can I feel you?"

"I'm touching you?"

"How are you touching me?"

"With my hands…?"

"How is this happening?"

"I reach my hands out towards you and make contact with your skin?"

"But you're my imagination. An illusion. I shouldn't be able to _feel_ you."

Edward stared at me. He stared and he stared and he stared. And for a horrible moment I thought that maybe he had gone but I couldn't tell because I could only see the last image of him.

"Bella. I'm not you're imagination."

And only when it was spelt out so clearly for me did it make sense. I had been unable to see him for so long. I had been unable to recollect the perfect image that was Edward Cullen. His voice rarely spoke to me anymore and if it did, it was hazy and not _right_. I had never been able to feel him. Never had his touch against my skin. Never in such a long time.

Until now of course.

And then the tears started. And they kept on and on until I could hardly breathe any longer. I cursed myself for clouding my vision and being unable to see him. I had spent too long not seeing him and when I finally had the chance I had to blind myself through my own tears.

"Bella" His voice whispered in my ear and I breathed in his scent greedily, having been without it for too long.

The tears finally stopped and I took a good look at him knowing that he was not a figment of my imagination. He looked exactly the same. I cringed. My eyes drifted away from him and towards the medium sized mirror on the wall.

I stared back at myself. My pale skin was withered, wrinkles adorning my body. My eyes had shrunken in on themselves and my hair was thin and grey. My body, frail and thin against my clothes.

I was old. Too old for this angel.

"You're beautiful" He whispered as he caught me staring at my reflection. I turned disgusted to him.

"How can you say that? Look at me Edward. I'm _old_. I'm near death and you tell me I look beautiful." I sighed and turned my head away from him as tears fell from my eyes.

Why had he come back now? When I was so close to the end of my life? Why?

As if reading my thoughts he answered "Alice told me you didn't have long left. She told me you were alone. I wanted to see you one last time." He looked at me, broken. "Just one last time"

And that was what would happen. He had left it a little too long to come back. Now he would only see me one last time.

One last time before I unwillingly left him.


End file.
